Flashback
by lil
Summary: Relena has odd flashbacks of a former life at a Nazi camp during WW2. There she meets a soldier, does she know him? (nothing really new yet, just watned to put it in the character catagories ^-^)
1. Torn

Flash Back

A little girl huddled close to her mother and sister. They could hear the screaming and the pounding of boots outside getting closer to their dark hiding place. The rain leaked through the rotting ceiling of the small attic corner. The small brown haired child cried softly in the arms of her shaking mother. 

"Are they going to find us mama? Are we going to die?" 

The little girl's older sister looked into the large questioning eyes. "Ssh, everything will be alright Lizzy," she whispered, but inside she was fearing for her life. If they found her small family they would tear them apart. Her mother was very sick and her sister was too young to work. They had been hiding in the attic space for months, managing to elude the hunters. Now the soldiers were strip-searching every house in the small town. 

Her train of thought was cut off as she heard the yelling of orders resonating from the bottom levels of the house they were in. She may not have been able to understand what they were yelling, but she pulled herself closer to her trembling mother and sister. From out side the door leading to the attic they heard the heavy rise and fall of steel-toed boots on the wood floor. The doorknob turned and the three held their breath…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Piercing blue eyes flashed open to meet sliver moonlight. The young princess gasped, chocking back sobs. The starlight reflected off of her tear stained cheeks. She curled up into the fetal position and hugged her teddy bear. _What was that? It was so real…so scared…_ She lay awake in her bed, trying to convince her self that it was a bad dream. 

Relena dragged her self down the hallway of the preventer's building. She brought a hand up to rub her sleep filled eyes, only four hours of sleep last night thanks to the dream. The sleep deprived princess stopped in front of a door that read Director Une. _Yay, another meeting_, she thought as she tugged a wrinkle out of her burgundy skirt and quietly knocked on the door. 

"Come in," was the reply from in the room. Relena opened the door and stepped in. "Just a minute Mrs. Dorlan," greeted Lady Une, her ear glued to the phone. "Yes Mr. President, we're doing our best. Good day." She hung up and collapsed into the large chair behind her desk. 

"And I thought I was over worked. Good morning Mrs. Une," Relena said with a smile as she sat down in a mahogany chair facing the drained Une. 

Lady Une sighed. "Thank you for coming Mrs. Relena. I've brought you here to ask if you will speak at the swearing in ceremony tomorrow morning. With all the fighting among races lately on Earth and in the colonies we need some extra help. Here's the list or new recruits, I trust you recognize some of the names on there." The woman handed Relena a list of names. The young girl's eyes widened as she read the many names. 

"Heero?" 

"Yes, he has come back to help us, Trowa too. The ceremony will begin at nine o'clock tomorrow morning, please say you can help us." The stressed pleading look in Une's eyes told Relena she was desperate. 

"Of course, Mrs. Une, it would be my pleasure. I'll be here tomorrow, nine sharp. Good-bye Mrs. Une, and please don't work your self to hard." The honey blond rose from her seat, smiled at the older woman and headed out the door. _Heero? He's back?_ She sighed softly and started back down the hallway. 

"Mrs. Vice Foreign Minister!" She stopped mid-stride and turned to where the feminine voice had come. 

"Hildy!" The young German girl walked up to her friend. Though they had first meet under unkind circumstances on the Libra during the war they became good friends after. "Where's your other half?" she inquired.

"If I know Duo, he's more than likely sleeping at the controls. How have you been Vice Foreign Minister?" 

"Don't call me that, I don't think I can take it anymore. I'm all right, just a little drained. How about you? Still enjoying the preventers?"

"Well it's not eventful, but it's ok. So I hear Heero's back in town," she winked, "Ya excited?"

Relena blushed a deep crimson. "Um, well, it'll be nice to see him again. Got to go, bye Hildy!" Before the confused mini-Noin could get another word out the honey blond was already walking into an elevator going down. 

"Uh huh…" She walked down the hall to spy on Duo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there's the first chapter for ya! Hope everyone likes it so far and will stick around for the other chapters ^-^. Newayz I don't own the GW characters (although I might steal Heero 0:) hehe) 


	2. Reunion

Crowds of people were herded out of the rusted cattle cars on to the platform. German guards held back large dogs that nipped at the frightened and crying girls. The young honey blond trudged on with the rest of the girls, her head hung low. When a guard nudged her with his gun she stopped and looked at him with hate filled, blood shot eyes. He pretended not to notice the death glare and prodded a sobbing teenaged girl. 

Two large smokestacks loomed over the encampment. They billowed a thick black smoke. Death filled the incoming girls with an unshakeable feeling of dread. They were pushed into lines leading through the tall barbed fences. As the girls walked in they were asked there names and age then pushed to a lady that tattooed a number into the flesh of their forearm. 

The forlorn girl was numb to the world outside her mind. She did not hear the screams, she did not see the blows the guards dished out, she did not even hear when she was asked her name and age. A sharp pain on her cheek snapped her out of her trance. 

"Name and age," came the raspy voice of the woman at the desk who had slapped the girl. 

"Lena, Lena Peacelin, 16…"

                                           ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena rushed down the hall to the ceremony room. She was late and sleep deprived. _Where are these dreams coming from she asked her self. She fell back to reality, and the floor, when she ran into someone._

"I'm so sorry!" A large hand reached out to help her back to her feet. She brushed the wrinkles out of her lavender strapless dress. "Thank you, I'm so sorry, I should have been watching! I…"

"It's alright." __

_That voice, sounds familiar. The representative slowly raised her eyes to look at the stranger. Her eyes were immediately lost in the deep gaze of persian blue. They stood in an awkward silence. "Heero?" _

"Relena..."

"Will all new recruits please report to the auditorium, the ceremony will be starting in five minutes." The voice over the loud speaker made Heero turn quickly and walk to the auditorium. The princess watched her knight walk away. He looked different, taller, and more muscular. "Heero…" she whispered before walking to the auditorium. 

Relena called each recruit one at a time up to the podium. As they came up she attached a small pin with the preventer emblem onto their shirt. "Trowa Barton."

As the tall ex-pilot walked up to the podium two girls stood up clapping. "Yeah Trowa!" He glanced over at his sister and girlfriend with a small smirk. Relena Smiled and placed the pin on him. 

"Heero Yuy," She looked up and blushed as he walked to her. "Good to see you back, Heero," she whispered. She hooked the pin though his shirt and he walked to the side. "Diana Katz…" she continued. 

After the drawn out ceremony, Relena made her way to Hildy and Duo. To her delight Quatre, Duo, and Trowa stood chatting together with their dates. 

"Mrs. Relena!"  Relena gave the blond Arabian a hug. Like Hildy, Quatre had become close to Relena from all of the Sphere meetings. 

"How are you Quatre? And who is your date?" 

Quatre blushed. "I'm fine, and this is Catherine, Trowa's older sister." The princess shook Cathy's out stretched hand. 

"So Trowa, who is your date?" she inquired.

"I'm Midii Une, Trowa and I go way back," the blond said with a smile. 

"So Lena," Duo started with a mischievous grin, "where's Heero?" Hildy shot her boyfriend an evil look. Relena looked down to hide her reddening cheeks. Hildy looked at everyone trying to find a different subject.

"Um…uh…so Relena, are you going to the preventer fundraiser ball on Saturday?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Oh come on Lena," piped up Duo, "You need to loosen up. Besides, I think someone else will be there," he added with a wink.

"All right," she finally agreed.

"Awesome! You know what this means?" Hildy grabbed Relena and Midii's hands, "Girls shopping day!" All the girls giggled as the guys rolled their eyes. 

"You girls go ahead, we've got some business to attend to," said Quatre. Relena waited while the others gave their male counter parts a kiss good-bye.  The guys started in one direction going deeper into the Preventers head quarters while the girls where on their way to the mall.  

Duo and Quatre made their way to a small office, the brass panel on the door read "Main Computer." Quatre reached up to knock on the door, but was stopped when Duo put his hand on his shoulder. "Q-man, what if he doesn't comply? I don't think I can stand dancing and looking over at a lonely princess," Duo asked the blond boy. Although his tone was joking, in his eyes there was true concern.

"Don't worry Duo, he'll come. If it's for Miss Relena, he'll come," was the response. Quatre knocked softly on the door and waited for a reply. 

"What is it?" came a gruff voice. The two boys slowly opened the door and walked in. Heero was sitting in a large office chair in front of the computer, his back to the visitors. 

"Heero buddy? Can we talk to ya?" 

"It's about the fundraiser ball…"

"I'm not going." Heero's rough reply cut off Quatre.

"…on Saturday, Mrs. Relena's going, and it would mean a lot to her if you went," continued the persistent Quatre. At the mention of Relena, Heero turned to face the two other ex-pilots. 

"And what makes you think I care about Relena Peacecraft?" Heero challenged the boys with a raise of an eyebrow. 

"You're joking right Heero?" countered Duo. "You think we haven't seen the way you look at her. You can't hide that from us bucko."

"Just come Heero. She'd be so happy," pleaded Quatre. Heero finally nodded his head. The Arabian and American boys exchanged smiles.

Alrighty, there's the second instalment. I just hope I can finish this one! As always R&R! 


	3. Behind the Fence

The girls were in a large expensive department store, going through the racks of beautiful gowns. Midii was holding up a midnight blue evening gown for Catherine's opinion, Hildy had just slipped into the ladies dressing room with a form fitting red dress, and Relena stood alone at a rack looking at a black glittery evening gown. She plucked it from the rack and held it up to see the whole thing. It was formfitting velvet, the glitter cascading down from the right shoulder at scatter along the full length. The princess found the tag and flipped it over, a reasonable price. 

As she stood admiring the dress she started feeling dizzy. She gasped as the dress she was holding transformed into a drab, tattered brown potato sac. It was cut into a crude dress shape, a length of rope tied around the waist. Dark red stains appeared along with holes. Relena stared at it in horror, she looked up and the department store was changing as well, into a Nazi death camp. The blond slumped to the floor as everything blurred out of focus. The last thing she saw of her world was Midii and Cathy running to her….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lena whipped the sweat from her brow on her bare arm. Removing her sore hands form the rickety shovel she was using to dig the mass grave, she whipped the blood and puss off on to her rags. A burly woman saw her not working and was making her way to the blond when a girl a few feet away collapsed. The guard snarled at Lena, then grabbed the fallen girl in one hand and dragged her off. 

Lena smirked at her good fortune. Hirdy shot her an amused glance, as did Milly and Kat. The girls leaned over their shovels and dug until the guards weren't looking, then they slowly stood upright at stretched. Only once have they been caught slacking off, they were hauled off and beaten. They learned a valuable lesson that day…never get caught. 

A high-pitched whistle stopped all other sounds in the camp. Without thinking of the consequences the prisoners rushed to the fence to find the source of the whistle. The faint sound of marching grew closer. Around the corner marched a large group of soldiers. By the looks on their faces they were not thrilled to be fighting. 

In the three months Lena had been at the camp many groups of soldiers had stopped to rest and eat out side the chain-link fences, but she had yet to see a group so unhappy. "Non-German draftees," commented Milly. 

Hirdy nodded in agreement, then pointed at a tall, violet-eyed soldier. "He's a cute one. I bet he'd look good with long hair," she added with a giggle. 

"I'm looking at this one," said Milly, pointing to a taller boy with long brown bangs. 

"He's not that bad looking." Kat referred to a blond soldier. "What do you think Lena?" 

"They're soldiers, I think nothing good of any of them." As Lena finished her thoughts a general on horse back stopped the reluctant fighters and held out an arm. 

"Hail Hitler!" The soldiers echoed his shout without enthusiasm, all accept one. A strong boy with unruly brown hair and wild blue eyes stood emotionless. The general dismounted his horse and walked up to the boy, stopping in front of him. Again the general did his solute and again the boy did nothing. 

A slap resonated through the grounds. The soldier turned his head so he was again facing his superior. His right cheek was a bright red, but he showed no pain. "What is you're name boy?" the general barked at the soldier. 

"Odin," came the answer in monotone. 

"Well Odin, my friend, you've just cost your friends a three mile run," he sneered in the unwavering face of Odin. "Everyone! Get ready to run!" The man turned on his heel and walked off, satisfied with his problem solving tactics. 

Once the general had gone some of the soldiers groaned and dropped to their knees. A rather large boy marched up to Odin and snarled.

"Now D, don't be rash," said the boy Hirdy had commented on earlier as he stepped between the two boys. D snarled and raised his hand to push the boy out of the way when the blond soldier grabbed his arm. The fighter Milly pointed out shoved his fist into the large man's gut causing him to double over in pain. 

D's head snapped up and he glared at the four with a murderous spark in his black eyes. He flew at them in a blind rage throwing three of the soldiers out of the way to get to Odin, whom he grabbed by the throat and socked in the face. The three would-be heroes jumped on D's muscular back knocking him flat on his face and sending Odin flying. The silent warrior slammed into the chain link fence where the girls stood gapping. 

Lena stood with her fingers entangled in the fence. The soldier was leaning on the fence with his head down. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the blood trickle down the side of his face. The young girl looked down at the boy, compassion taking over her judgment. Slowly she stooped down and reached a small hand through the links of the fence. Lena whipped the blood from his cheek with her calloused fingers, then whispered into his ear, "Get up." Odin's hand reached up and enveloped hers. His eyes flashed open meeting the sea green orbs of his savior behind the fence. 

"Get up and fight," Lena stated again, in a voice that was harsh yet comforting. Odin gave a quick nod and stood on wobbly legs and turned to D. The mammoth boy glared down at the silent warrior, trying to predict his next move. 

"Get back to work!" Bellowed the large guard at the gawking girls. Lena ignored the woman's threats as she silently rooted for Odin from behind her prison walls. 

Odin looked up from the mass on the ground that was D at the wire fence where his benefactor stood. He let out a sharp gasp as he watched the guard woman's club fall upon the girl's head, and her body fall to the dust.


	4. Moon

Relena opened her eyes and blinked against the florescent light. She slowly brought her hand up and fingered the back of her head to feel for a bump.  Feeling nothing but her golden hair falling through her fingers she fell into frightened yet relieved sobs. A door at the far end of the white room the former queen lay in opened and Hildy poked her head in. 

"Relena? Hon, you awake? Oh dear! Are you ok?" The German girl rushed to the side of the cot where her friend lay crying. Relena lifted her blood shot eyes to meet Hildy's own concerned ones. 

"Where am I?" The blond asked in a shaky voice. Her gaze flew about the white walls of the small room. 

"We're in a back room of the store. You passed out while you were looking at the dresses. Are you all right?" 

"I'm-I'm fine. Let's buy those dresses and go home," replied the princess with a weak smile. Hildy smiled in return and helped her friend up and back out to the racks of clothes.

            The stars twinkled brightly against the black night sky. The sliver moon cast its light onto a large auditorium type building, beckoning people in extravagant dress near. Music drifted in the cold air making the wanderers move faster to get in.

            A small group of youngsters made their way to the ball. Hildy was out front, Duo hanging off one arm and Relena on the other. Trowa, Quatre, Midii, and Catherine tried to keep up with the overly excited German girl. 

            "You're sure he's coming?" Hildy whispered into Duo's ear.

            "Positive babe. Heero's not one to chicken out," he replied with a smile. He leaned over and gave his date a peck on a red cheek. The group paid for their tickets and wandered through the open doors. Relena gasped, never had she seen any place decorated to beautifully. 

            The ceiling of the auditorium had been retracted so the moonlight bathed the dancers in silver. Fabric banners of silver were draped around the room with bouquets of vibrant red roses situated where the ends meet. A refreshment table sat waiting against a wall, piled with gourmet cakes and candies. At the opposite end of the building another door stood open letting Relena get a peek of a wondrous garden, a retreat for those who get tired of dancing. 

            "Wow, they certainly went all out for this one," commented Cathy. 

            "Food!" cried Duo. He attempted to dive for the refreshment table but was stopped.

            "Dancing!" Countered Hildy firmly. With that the braided pilot was pulled into the crowd of dancing people with his girlfriend. 

            "Shall we?" Trowa bowed to Midii with an extended hand. She giggled and took it and they too vanished into the sea of bodies. 

            "Come on Quatre!" Cathy tried to drag her date onto the dance floor. 

            "But what about Mr. Relena?" 

            "Go on Quatre, have fun. I'll be fine," replied the former princess with a weak smile. Quatre nodded and joined the others. Relena sighed then took her place in a chair next to the goodie table. 

            _I wonder if he's going to show up. Why am I so stupid? Of course he's not going to. Why would he? For me? Ha! That's a good one Ms. Former Queen of the World._ Relena took in a deep breath and slumped farther into her chair. 

            "Hey guys! He's here!" Duo whispered excitedly. They all watched as the silent soldier walked carefully to where the princess sat. 

            Relena had her head down, signaling she didn't want to dance with anyone. She didn't notice as someone knelt in front of her. Heero gently took her hand and rose it to his lips. The blond slowly raised her head and gasped when she saw her prince sitting in front of her. With out words they stood and walked to the dance floor. 

            A slow melody started and they danced, unaware of the other three couples watching from a distance. Heero and Relena looked into each other's eyes before she rested her head on his chest. She breathed in the smell of his new tux and took in the warmth that radiated from the soldier. She couldn't help but think how perfectly they fit together, as though they were molded for each other. 

            Relena lifted her head so she could look into Heero's eyes, and smiled. "Heero, I…" She suddenly recoiled from his arms and clutched her head. The princess looked at Heero with wide eyes. "Not again, not now," she pleaded. Everything around her melted into the camp, gowns and tuxedos faded to rags. She looked up and saw Heero's worried eyes, as he reached out for her a chain link fence materialized between them. 

            "ReLena!" 

                                                       ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Lena gingerly touched the gash on the back of her head; it was taking forever to heal. A light snow began to fall on the slaves as they woke to stand in line for morning inspection. Hirdy nudged her friend and glanced at the fence. Lena looked in the direction of the barrier, her eyes meeting dark blue. 

            "Make it quick, I'll cover for you." The blond nodded at her friend and made her way to the fence. 

            "Good morning my prince," greeted Lena. 

            "Princess," came Odin from the other side. The two intertwined their fingers through the chain link barrier. 

            After he had fought D and tried to save Lena by scaling the fence, Odin and the other three soldiers that helped were charged with insubordination. "If you want to be in there so bad you can stay," said the stuffy captain. The soldier was thrown into the men's camp located next to the women's. 

            "I don't know how I made it without you," Lena said with tears in her eyes.

            "It'll be over soon," soothed the silent soldier. 

            "I love you Odin." He kissed her on the top of the head and she scurried off to get in line. He watched her go then went to his own line. 

            "Welcome back lover boy," the boy with chestnut hair teased. 

            "Shut up Max," Odin growled.

            "Good of you to show number 78," the stony faced guard glared down at Lena. "Because you were late you and everyone in your house get grave duty." Anger and sorrow fell upon the girl's shoulders. Grave duty ment burying the bodies of dead prisoners. She looked at the living skeletons around her and was struck with guilt. A hand grasped hers. 

"It's ok." Kat looked at her with reassuring eyes. Lena nodded but couldn't shake the guilt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, there it is. Finally the 4th chapter. Sorry I took so long everyone, been quite busy lately. Thanks to all who have been reviewing. You like me! You really like me! ^-^ **~**wipes away a tear~ I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Tata! 


	5. Connected

            The princess slowly opened her eyes. Crystalline tears slid down her nose where they detached and splashed on the cold stone garden bench she was laying on. She raised herself onto and elbow and shuddered as a flood of left over guilt swept over her and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Whipping the tears away she looked around taking in her surroundings.

            The bench was nestled between two rose bushes off of the cobblestone walk way. Through the air the sound of music and night intermingled giving the garden a serene feel, also letting Relena know she was in the garden just outside the ball. The blond watched as a young couple walked hand in hand past not even noticing her. _How did I get out here?_ Her blue eyes looked up across from where she sat at a large ornate fountain that gushed sparkling clear water from water basins held by cheery stone cherubs. 

            As her gaze followed the water it fell upon a tall dark form. The man was standing with his back to the princess, also concentrating on the falling water. Relena noticed that he had one hand in a pocket and the other pressed against his head.

            "Heero?" She whispered. The soldier turned slowly and looked at Relena with questioning eyes. He made his way to the stone bench where he stood staring down at her.

            "What is it Heero? Are you alright?" 

            "Is should be asking you the same thing," he replied bluntly. 

            "I'm fine, Heero, I guess I just got a little to hot on the dance floor," she tried to cover up her lie with a small smile. Still the perfect fighter looked at her apprehensively. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

            "When you dropped, I mean right before you passed out I saw something. Everything…changed, we changed. I barely snapped out of it to catch you." The princess's eyes went wide and she quickly looked away. "Relena, what was that?"       To stunned by this turn of events she did not answer but stared at a single red rose that had fallen off of a bush and onto the path. Tears again dropped form her wide eyes without her realization. 

            _What is happening? Now it's happening to Heero! It's because of me…_ "Heero, I don't…" she tried to get up and walk away but was held back by a strong calloused hand on her slender wrist. 

            "What was that Relena?" he repeated in a stern tone. She slowly looked up into his hard blue eyes and shuttered. _Those eyes, they can see right through me…_ Heero reached his free hand up and whipped the tears from her cheeks while the other hung onto her wrist as if she might disappear. 

            "Relena…"

            "Heero, I don't know what's happening to me! Over and over again I'm pulled into this death camp, this hell. It only used to happen in dreams, now I'm doing it when I'm awake. Heero I'm so scared." She collapsed into his arms. He stood at first digesting what was happening to the small quivering girl huddled against his chest; he then cautiously wrapped his arms around her. 

            "Take me home Heero," the princess whispered. The soldier nodded and led her through the auditorium passed their friends who meet Heero with questioning eyes and worried expressions. He nodded slightly towards them and he was gone with the blond tucked under his arm. 

            Heero walked Relena into her mansion and up to her room. He stayed until she was safely in her bed. As his hand touched the doorknob to leave he heard Relena whisper his name. He turned to look at her. She was lying in bed with the comforter pulled up to her chin. 

            "Will you stay tonight with me?" her voice just above a whisper. He noticed a slight blush spread across her face. The Japanese pilot nodded and walked over to the bed where he laid down on top of the blanket next to her. She cuddled up to his chest and was lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat. Heero glanced down at the peacefully sleeping princess and his lips curled into a small smile. He kissed her lightly on the head and slipped into the dreamlands. 

~*~*~*~

There's part 5 of this story, thanx to all you who have been reviewing! I love you all! Sorry this chapter was kinda short and it had no flashback, the next chapter will have one tho! Please keep reviewing! The more you review the faster I write! Ttfn! Tata! 

Lil ^-^


	6. Broken Reflection

Flashback Chapter 6 

A solitary ray of morning light streamed in through a slightly open curtain making it's way across the lushly furnished room as the sun rose in the pink sky. The beam lit up the milky white skin of a sleeping Relena who squeezed her eyes shut even more in a hopeless attempt to deaden the fiery red glare of the sun. When that tactic failed she slowly brought the comforter up over her face and stretched her arms and legs out letting a soft moan. _Heero!_ She remembered the night before, and, with her eyes still closed, she reached her hand cautiously to where he had been lying only to find empty space. _Then it was all a dream that was not to last, _she sighed and brushed away a small tear that formed in the corner of her eye. _It's all right; it was to good to be true anyway. _

She lay in silence when from the adjoined office she heard a soft mumbling. Her brow furrowed, then relaxed as curiosity got the best of her. Silently she slid from her blankets and put her feet on the cold polished floor. The princess disappeared into her closet and reemerged in a light blue satin robe, which she held tight around her. She crept to the door separating the office and the bedroom and cautiously peeked through.

At the desk sat Heero, still in his black pants and white shirt from the previous night. The collar on the shirt was standing up on one side, the sleeves rolled up and the front was unbuttoned reveling a thin white undershirt. Relena blushed; he looked so cute she couldn't help it. The curtains were pulled over the bay windows so the room was relatively dark, save for the glow of the computer monitor and the vidscreen. From the screen came a voice, familiar but so serious. 

"Heero, things are getting bad. Wufei called HQ with request for back up. The race riots are getting far worse than anything we've ever seen," came the voice.

"I understand. When are we departing for the colonies?"

            "As soon as possible," was the reply. Relena's eyes grew wide; he was going to leave her again. She turned slowly to leave but was stopped by a friendly voice.

            "'Mornen Ms. Relena!" The princess stopped abruptly and turned back. She feebly attempted to cover the deep blush that threatened to take over her whole body when Heero twisted around in the leather office chair to face her. Relena looked past the perfect soldier to see Duo's sun shiny face on the screen. _Was that really him talking so seriously a minute ago? Ah the many sides of Duo Maxwell…_ she thought. 

            "Good morning Duo, how are you?" she walked to the desk while trying to cover her embarrassment of being caught. 

            "I'm doen all right. You gave us all quite a scare last night little lady," he said with mock disappointment. "Well Heero I've gotta run, I'll meet you at the base. And Relena, Hildy wants you to call her later; she's quite worried about you. Later!" with that the screen went to black taking some of the room's light with it. The princess and the knight were still in the dark room, neither wanting to break the tension. After a few excruciating minutes the squeak of leather cut through the silence as Heero lifted himself from the chair. He started towards the door but was stopped by small hands gripping his arm. He looked down in surprise at Relena, her face turned to the rich brown hardwood floor.

            "Relena?"

            "You're leaving me again aren't you?" She asked, her voice barley there. 

            "Relena, I…"

            "I've finally gotten you back, now you'll leave me again. Lord knows the next time I'll see you. What if you never come back to me? Heero, I couldn't live…" She let go of his arm and took a step back. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just being selfish, it's your job to go." The tears caught the small amount of light coming from the computer monitor. Before he had time to think Heero's strong arms were wrapped around the small princess. 

            "I will _always_ come back to you," he whispered before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked out the door. Relena walked in a trance to the bay windows, grasping the heavy lavender fabric she stopped for a moment. The closing of the front door echoed through out the silent house. The princess threw open the curtains and pressed her hands upon the cold clear glass. She looked down as Heero grabbed his helmet and swung a leg over his motorcycle. 

            She slowly opened one of the windows. "Heero, I will always wait for you," the blond whispered into the cool                   morning breeze. Heero lifted the visor on his helmet, looked up to his princess, nodded, and sped off towards the rising sun. 

            Relena let out a deep sigh and leaned against the window, watching the night sky go through its morning metamorphosis. When the sky finally became it's final crystal blue a strong breeze kicked up sending the princess back into the safety of her room.  

            A smile played on the blonde's rose lips as she walked to her closet to pluck her outfit for the day from its hanger. She held the snow-white sundress up into the light hanging in the air from the window.  She brought a slender finger up to trace the small light blue flowers on the hemlines of the dress. _I wonder if Heero would like this…_ She thought. She hugged the dress to her and closed her eyes. The princess sighed when she remembered how it felt to have him that close to her last night, the feel of his skin so close to hers was electrifying. She giggled and shook her head as a couple of…um…impure visions came to mind. As she slipped the dress on over her head she thought of his arms around her and what he had said. "I will always come back to you," she whispered with another sigh. _He does care about me!_

            Relena stood before a full length mirror to examine the dress. She smiled and spun in a circle, watching the skirt bellow out and come back in, wrapped around her legs. Satisfied, she sat at her vanity and began to brush her gold hair. As she looked at her reflection she saw her teddy bear sitting on the bed behind her, holding something that glimmered in the light. The blond got up and picked up her bear and inspected it. "Oh my…" the small sliver ring sparkled up at her from the ribbon around the bear's neck. The princess pulled the ring off the ribbon and held it trembling between her fingers. 

            The ring was polished silver with a sapphire heart placed in the center. Small clear crystals entrapped the heart. Relena turned it over in her hand when she saw something written inside the band. "Aishiteru," she read aloud. _What does that mean? Guess I'll have to get it translated. _She slipped the ring on her finger and held up her hand to see how it looked with a smile. 

            A sudden pain in her head made the princess step back. She grabbed her head with her hands and spun around so she was facing her vanity mirror. She screamed as the looked at her reflection. The girl in the mirror looked back at Relena with clouded blue eyes. Her hair was short and stringy, caked with dirt. Her face was stained with tears and blood. She wore the potato sac dress, rope tied around her waist, and remnants of shoes tied to her feet. The skin on the girl's arms and legs were scared, cut and bleeding. Her whole being was covered in dirt and fear. Relena stepped to the mirror, tears running down her face. 

            "Who are you?" The princess asked with shaky voice. The girl pointed to Relena. Relena shook her head, "No, you can't be…Lena?" The girl nodded and held out her hand. Relena pressed her hand against the glass barrier, "What do you want from me?" Before she had time to think the girl reached though the glass and hugged onto Relena tightly, pulling her through the mirror…

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why are they doing this to us Odin?" Lena stood by the fence looking at her love. They often snuck away to meet here, hidden between two large buildings. 

            "They're ignorant, stupid. They see others different than them as threats," he looked down and shook his head. 

            "I want to go home, I want to see little Lizzy and Mama again." Odin looked up to see the few tears slide down her face before she wiped  them off quickly. He reached his hand through the fence and cupped her cheek, rubbing away the last of the tears with his thumb.  She nestled her face in his strong hand leaving a kiss on his palm.

            "You will see your family again, and we can be together, with out a fence," he reassured her. She smiled. "Lena, I'm breaking out."

            "What?! Odin you can't! you'll die!" 

            "Keep it down," he hissed, looking around for any guards. "Me, Max, and the other guys are breaking out tonight. We'll run and find the Allied armies. We'll fight with them to end this insanity."

            "What if you don't make it? I'll never see you again…"  Odin grabbed her hands.

            "I will _always_ come back to you," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Lena, nothing can stand in the way of love." With that he turned and started off.

            "I love you Odin! I'll wait for you! Even if it takes this life time and the next!"  She cried. She stood until he was out of sight then she fell to her knees sobbing. _I'll always wait for you…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Been way busy (Readers shout: we don't care about how you've been busy! Give us more fic!!) ^-^;; well thanx again to all those who have been reviewing, tho I look around and some people have like over a hundred reviews. I was wondering if I should do the 10 reviews= next chapter thing. Yeah, I think I'll try that! Attention! Lil will not write the next chapter til she gets 10 new reviews!! ^-^ Alrighty then! Well c-ya in the next chapt! Tata! ^-^  Oh and the ring Relena got, if you've read the Sailor Moon StarS mangas it's like the ring that Darien gave to Bunny. ****sigh so cute**  ^-^**

-Lil

Disclaimers: I gain nothing! I have nothing! Don't hurt me! ^-^


	7. Cut and Bleeding (aka: mini chappy)

AN: Hi everyone! Well I know I said I'm not putting up a new chapter til I get 10 reviews, but the time I posted was the same time _everyone_ posted, so my ficcy was pushed back quickly. So I'm cheating a lil bit, this is chapter 7, it is very short, I shall call it mini chapter…~looks at what she just wrote and slaps herself~ ^-^ anyways I want perhaps 5 reviews on this one ~feels a tad greedy~ So enjoy chapter & and review! Review! Review!!!! ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The princess lay still, her eyes closed, afraid of what she would see upon their opening. She moved her arm and cried out in pain. It was then she started to feel the pain coming from all ends of her body. Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped seeing the ocean of broken glass she was surrounded by. Cautiously Relena rose into a sitting position and, with wide eyes, gazed at the shards of mirror, some tipped in dried blood. The blue eyes traveled from the glass to her arms and her shredded dress, the pure white fabric stained with deep red.

            Tears once again rolled down her cheeks as she examined the deep cuts encrusted in dried blood all over her silky skin. Some of the lacerations on her arms started to bleed again from moving too much. The fallen princess brought an index finger to touch one of the wounds, staring at the crimson that stained her finger afterwards. "Lena…" She whispered, looking again at the hundreds of reflections of herself. They all gazed back at the injured girl with tears in their eyes. 

            "Lena? Where are you? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Relena screamed at her own bleeding reflection. 

            "Oh my…Relena…what happened?" Relena tore her gaze from the mirrors to find Hildy standing in the doorway, horror etched on her pretty face and eyes fixed on the bleeding child before her. 

            "I um, I tripped, on the rug," lied Relena. _I can't explain this to her, she would think me mad…_

            "Oh darling." Hildy walked to her friend and crouched down, mindful of the broken glass, and gently grabbed one of Relena's arms. "Relena, most of this blood is dried, how long have you been sitting here?"

            "I don't know, I guess I was knocked out when I hit the mirror," came the blond, her head hanging low. 

            "Come on sweetie, we need to get you to a hospital." After grabbing a towel to hold on the bad cuts, Hildy helped her friend to her feet and out the door to a nearby hospital. 


End file.
